Rumors
by PicklesPancakesPineapples
Summary: "If I was lesbian, why in the hell would I be in love with you?"-Ally Dawson/ In which a rumor is spread around Ally's high school and Austin has a few questions for her. Rated T for minor course words.


**Hi! Here's this week's one shot! Don't ask how I came up with this idea, because I couldn't tell you how. I don't even know. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

You know what sucks? Life. You might expect the Ally Dawson's life to be awesome, but guess what? It isn't. And it all started with a stupid rumor from an ex-best friend.

"Hey Ally, do you know where Kira is." Trish came up from behind me.

"No, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Has anyone come up to you today saying weird things?" She gave me a frantic look.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, a few. Why?" I was beyond confused.

"What kind of-"Trish was cut off by the warning bell.

"Gotta go, Trish! We can talk more after school." I waved bye as I scurried off to my AP English class. I had this class with Austin. Yay! Note by sarcasm.

It's not that I don't like Austin. I love the blond idiot to death. I just have a teeny-tiny crush on him. Okay maybe a megacrush** (1)**. He's an awesome best friend, and I don't want to ruin that. Trish begs to differ. She says that I'm in love with him, and thinking about it, I think I am. Yeah, I am. She also said that he's in love with me, but what does she know?

"Ally?" Austin waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yes, what?" I stuttered out. I guess I must have spaced out for a bit.

"You zoned out." Told ya.

"Oh, oops." I gave him a warm smile.

"Did you-" "Ally!" This time Austin was cutoff by some kid in the back.

"What?" Kids always ask for help on homework so I was used to it.

"Is what Kira said true?" He shouted.

"What did she say?" I had been so confused all day.

"Are you, like lesbian?" He snickered as did the rest of the class.

"No." I shouted back. I looked around; no one seemed to believe me. I took this moment to sneak a glance at Austin. He had a shocked expression. I wasn't sure whether it was the rumor or the fact the Kira would say that. I didn't tell him about mine and Kira's fight. He just got up and walked out. What the hell? He seriously believes them over me! Luckily the bell rung, I wanted to get out of there and to Trish as soon as possible. I grabbed my bag and darted towards the old health room.

I sent her a SOS message as soon as I got there. How could this day get any worse!?

"Hey, I got your text! What happened?"

I sniffled a bit, then gave a simple answer, "Kira" She nodded.

"That's what I was trying to tell you this morning. Now what happened?"

I told her everything from me zoning out to what Austin did.

"Im'a smack a bitch!" I laughed.

"Which one?"

"Both" We both laughed for a bit, and she spoke once our laughter died down. "But I really am sorry all of this happened. I know you loved him."

"Uh..Trish, it's not loved...it's love. As in, in the present.."I mumbled. Her smile grew.

"How about we ditch and go shopping?" I nodded.

* * *

Days went on and nothing changed. Austin was avoiding me and Kira started bullying me. My heart broke the minute I saw him with his arm around her. I still had Trish, but it wasn't the same. I missed the blond friend I once knew. Could it get any worse?

Yes. Yes it could. And it did. Not only did my best friend leave me, he was dating Kira. Then came the worst part, he started bullying me too. Then add in the fact that I was still in love with him. So yes, my life was utter hell.

Eventually me and Trish were slowly fading away. I had no one. Dez joined with Austin in the popular group. He doesn't bully me, but has never tried to stop Austin or Kira. So it still hurts.

It was finally the end of the day when my phone buzzed.

_From: Blondie_

_Hey, so I know we haven't been talking a lot lately, and I really want to. I know every time I bully you, But Jimmy wants me to date Kira, so I can't get out of it. I really do miss you. Please come to the park after school! I know you must hate me by now, but please!-A_

_3:35 pm_

I guess I'm going to the park. I sent him a quick reply.

_To: Blondie_

_Fine, but you better have a good reason._

_3:40 pm_

* * *

I finally made it to the park after about a 10 minute walk. I spotted Austin sitting on the swings. I decided to sneak up on him. I came up from behind him and grabbed his shoulders. He shrieked like a little girl. I was cracking up. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice the fact that he grabbed my hand and was dragging me to the school's outdoor classroom. I stopped laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding you from what would have happened if we hadn't gotten out of there in time." I raised an eyebrow. "They wanted to pull a prank on you and I had to get you to the park."

"Oh. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Right, is what Kira said true?" I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Positive"

"Yes"

"You're strait?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yes" This was getting old.

"Kira lied?'

"YES!" I was on the verge of breaking. If he asks this one more time I'm going to explode.

"Positive?"

"If I was lesbian why in the hell would I be in love with you!?" Oops. "I'm just going to go now.." I ran to my house and cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Thankfully, I woke up with a fever. It must have been all the crying. I just sat and watched TV until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Austin standing in the doorway.

'What the-" I was cutoff by his lips crashing onto mine. I made no movement until he was about to pull way. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be school?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had a fever this morning." His eyes widened. "It was for other reasons, I'm not sick." I reassured him.

"I came here because of what you said yesterday, is that true?" I didn't respond and my eyes started fulling with tears again. I guess I let one slip because he wiped it away with his thumb. I finally nodded.

"I'm really sorry" He started, here it was, the place where it got all awkward tacos."I ever doubted you." He looked down. "I shouldn't have believed Kira instead. Jimmy did want me to date someone, but when I thought you weren't into me that way, I just went for Kira. I'm really sorry." I hugged him.

"It's okay, I forgive you" I mumbled in his ear. He put our foreheads together.

"I'm in love with you, Ally"

"I'm in love with you too, Austin."

And with that he brought me in for another kiss.

* * *

**(I) If any of you recognized this, it is from 'When You Force a Friendship' by Maddiegirl56. I highly recommend this story, it's one of my favorites.**

**First off, I have nothing against bi, gay, or lesbain people. I really like this one! It's a long story on how I got this idea... I just really wouldn't ask. So I have decided to do 2 stories. One is coming up sometime in September and another is a Christmas one. I might do 2 Christmas ones, I'm not sure, tell me if you think I should or not. I don't own Austin and Ally.**


End file.
